Ayeka
by Catnipsph
Summary: Story about how a girl got mixed up with two notorious boys in the Kanagawa prefecture
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Standard disclaimers apply.  
  
  
  
Chapter One  
  
"The Engagement"  
  
It was second semester already. It was truly unexpected that an exchange student will still be allowed to enter at Shohoku High. Nevertheless, she was allowed to enter because her parents had just transferred from Kyoto to Kanagawa. However, unknown to school officials, her parents left her at the care of a friend because they were actually going to Europe.  
  
Her name. Ayeka Shiori. A freshman.  
  
As she entered the gates, eyes were instantly glued to her. Boys and girls follow her with their eyes and murmurs were heard. She wore a cap which was unusual for a girl but then she always loved to wear a cap. Her elder brother would sometimes whack her at the back because it was so unladylike. But growing up with so many brothers (3 elder brothers in college) made her somewhat boyish. But that boyishness went unnoticed by the admirers she had during her junior high. She was very beautiful. But sometimes, she felt it as a burden because not so many girls would like to be friends with her in fear that she might took their boyfriends away. That is why she doesn't want to make the same impression thus she made herself more boyish again. She however cannot bear to cut her hair short so she settled for a ponytail.  
  
The day past by without a hitch. She actually made friends with one of the girls namely Haruko Akagi. Unfortunately, she was her classmate in only one subject, that is, Mathematics. All the other girls were unfriendly because they thought of her as a threat to Kaede Lukawa who was her seatmate in most of her subjects and also Math. Though she noticed that Haruko seems to have a crush on Lukawa, she still befriends her making her the more at ease with her.  
  
Reflecting on her seatmate as she made her way home, he is cute in a certain way but definitely snobbish. He reminds her of one of her friends in junior high who was way too cold to others but not to her. She doesn't mind Lukawa much since he was sleeping all the time. In fact, she finds it funny that he actually gets up when the bell rings but refuses to get up when the teachers tried to wake him up. None of her classmates would dare to wake him up which made her curious on what if she did…. A thought formed in her mischievous mind. She 'sometimes?' go into trouble by poking into other else's business. Her brothers would usually defend her but now, she doesn't have anybody. She missed home already.  
  
Home. She was standing in front of a huge house. It was her 'temporary?' home at the moment but she dreads to enter the place. It reminds her of someone she can't really accept at the moment. Her fiancé.  
  
"Afraid to come inside?" a guy asked from behind her. His voice was mocking in a way.  
  
She was startled. She saw him opened the gate and led her inside. It was her fiancé.  
  
"You're early today," she said as way of a conversation. Until now, she can't accept the fact that he was her fiancé. She bet the feeling is mutual on his part.  
  
"Yeah, we don't have any basketball session today so I went home already." By that time, they entered the house. It was very spacious and beautiful. There was a gazebo inside the house. Upstairs were the bedrooms.  
  
"You play basketball?" in fact, she wouldn't be too surprised since he was really tall.  
  
He smiled that infamous smile of his. Ayeka felt that he was hiding something with the smile he just gave. "Yeah, I do. Why don't you go upstairs while I prepare our food? Dad is going to be late today. He told me we go ahead and eat and we don't have to stay late to wait for him."  
  
"Okay. Wait up for me. I'll help you with dinner." She hurriedly went upstairs and changed. Her fiancé was a bit nice offering to cook. Admittedly, he is absolutely gorgeous, charming and handsome. Any girl could easily fall for his charms, which is why she was very hesitant to like him. He is the type of guy who would easily break her heart with his playboy attitude. After changing, she went to the kitchen to find him wearing an apron. She stifled a laugh when he saw him. The apron definitely wasn't a match to Sendoh Akira's appearance. (A/N: Yeah, I know. Many of you probably cried knowing Sendoh's the fiancé. Hehehe… too bad)  
  
He merely raised an eyebrow. "You've got a problem?"  
  
"No… no of course not!" she said still stifling a smile. "You look kinda cute in what you're wearing."  
  
"Of course I always look good in what I wear." Then they proceeded to make their dinner. "So how was school?"  
  
She sighed deeply. "Just fine."  
  
"It seems to me that you don't seem to enjoy your first day? What happened?"  
  
She doesn't know if he was genuinely concerned or just curious. "Well, the distance is one factor. It's really bad that Ryonan High wouldn't accept me. Shohoku High is really far you know. I have to travel by train just to get there."  
  
"If you want I can drive you there in the morning."  
  
To this, Ayeka laughed. "Please Sendoh-san. You've got to be joking. You can't get up that early and besides, you only have a student's license. You might get caught you know."  
  
"I was just playing nice."  
  
"So how was your day?" Ayeka asked.  
  
Sendoh thought of his day. It was mainly routine. Late for class, almost slept during class, swarmed by fangirls, ate lunch with the gang, challenged by some boys afterwards, swarmed by fangirls, went to class, late for basketball practice because he was busy asking the cutest girl in Ryonan High for a date. She was playing hard to get and said that she was going out with the Captain of Judo. He was going to ask her again especially when he found out that there was no practice that day but then his father called to remind him of the squirt beside him. It's not that she is not beautiful but her green eyes were very intriguing.  
  
"The usual," he said with a smile. He still couldn't believe that she was his fiancée. They've talked about the arrangement days ago when she came to his house with their parents. It was really a shock because Ayeka thought he was her cousin. It meant she doesn't know about the arrangement until that day. They both agreed that they would play the part but they would really just remain friends. They still depend on their parents.  
  
Just then the phone rang. Sendoh answered it. "Oh hi Hikari-chan! Yeah sure, Saturday night's fine with me. I'll pick you up by five, ok? Bye."  
  
Ayeka sat and ate the food in silence. She doesn't really mind that Sendoh- san was dating other girls. It meant that she could also date other boys of her type.  
  
Meanwhile, Sendoh was oblivious of his surroundings. He just got a date with one of the hottest babes in school and he was somewhat in cloud nine. He forgot about Ayeka who was watching him with curiosity. She stood up and left him to do the chores which she think he wouldn't mind because she thinks he has probably forgotten that she was there in the first place. That means she doesn't have to do the chores by herself.  
  
She went upstairs to her room and quickly took a shower. Her shower was attached next to Sendoh's room which she considered a real bummer. She was glad nothing out of the ordinary has happened yet. Sharing a bathroom was what their parents think as something that would make them feel as married couple. She was glad they don't necessarily have to share a room!  
  
Lying on her bed, she though of her status and how it really changed her life. She is finally becoming independent of her parents and brothers. The only family she can consider now is Mr Akira and his son. Mrs Akira died five years ago much to her disappointment. She was really looking forward to a mother figure at that moment. Mr. Akira was much like his father. So business minded and has less time for his family. It was really a bonus that she has her brothers. But when they moved out to the city for college, she felt alone.  
  
The 'Engagement' came as a shock to her really. Her parents argued that it would be better that she finally get engaged with their best friend's son who could actually take care of her until they get both get old. She thought it could only happen in TV but apparently not. She was a victim. She was glad that she didn't fell in love with him at first sight because she really thinks of him as a playboy type. Staying with him for a week, she couldn't remember how many girls called on the phone at night. And to think that the voices really differ. She laughed one day when some boys are also attracted to Sendoh.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The following days passed by quickly. She still wears a cap to hide her face and hair. She still wears a ponytail so that during class she can hide her crown of glory. She had a very nice deep red hair that makes her green eyes look like emeralds. And it makes her skin paler giving her an ivory skin. She finds it hard to hide her legs considering the short skirt she has to wear everyday. But then, it was always the face that is noticed first in a girl. Time would tell when some thugs would notice her legs and make advances. But she's always prepared considering she knows karate and judo. Two of her brothers were team captains while the youngest was in basketball.  
  
"Hi Ayeka! Daydreaming again?" Haruko asked. They were walking along the corridors.  
  
"Sorry Haruko. Just thinking about my brothers. So where do we go now? I'm glad our PE (Physical Education) teacher is not around yet. It means you can give me a tour of the school."  
  
"Why don't we go to the basketball courts? We can watch my brother play. He's the captain of the basketball team of Shohoku High. He's a senior. They ranked second in the prefecture."  
  
"Really? That's cool!" As they went there, two of Haruko's friends joined them. She was doubtful that they were going to watch her brother. Having three brothers and considering they were all captains of their teams, she knows that she tags along if she finds some cute guys in their team. Much to the dismay of her brothers.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When they entered the courts, many girls wearing pompoms and uniforms were busy practicing in the bleachers.  
  
"Rukawa's fangirls," commented one of Haruko's friends.  
  
"What?" Ayeka asked.  
  
"Rukawa-kun," Haruko whispered. Ayeka sighed. She forgotten for a while that Rukawa is a member of the basketball team. And the girls above were cheering for Rukawa. She remembered one of them harassing her in the corridor. She rightly put her in place by pushing her to side. Luckily, she wasn't put into detention or worst called in by the principal. It would really be embarrassing to call Mr. Akira to school!  
  
Just then, they heard someone shouted, "Haruko-san!". They all turned to see a red haired boy approached them. He has small hearts printed in his eyes and obviously not aware of his surroundings but only of Haruko.  
  
"Oh, hi Sakuragi-kun!" Haruko greeted back.  
  
Meanwhile, Ayeka was pale. She was really, really pale as if she had seen a ghost. Some were already looking at her oddly.  
  
"You!" she shouted to Hanamichi. It caught his attention but then he shifted back his gaze to Haruko. Moments later, he turned to her again and almost shouted, "Ayeka-chan?"  
  
"Hanamichi-chan?" she almost cried. Then they hugged each other much to the surprise of everyone in the room. What was most surprising is that Hanamichi was hugging a girl in front of Haruko! O_o 


	2. Chapter Two - Totally Unexpected

Note: Standard Disclaimers apply. Thanks for the review F5C! (",)  
  
  
  
Chapter Two  
  
"Totally Unexpected"  
  
"Hey, is that Sakuragi?" one of the boys asked.  
  
"Yes Mitsui. It's him all right. Since when did he have a girlfriend? I thought Haruko was his girlfriend?"  
  
To that, both boys received a head punch and death glares from Akagi Takenori. "HE IS NOT MY SISTER'S BOYFRIEND!" he roared to both Mitsui and Ryota. "Now go back to practice both of you!"  
  
The two went to chibi mode and continued to practice with the others. Still, both couldn't believe their eyes of what just happened. It's not everyday that you see a girl hugging Sakuragi, the guy who was dumped by 50 girls already!  
  
Meanwhile, back to Sakuragi and Ayeka ….  
  
"Hanamichi-chan? What are you doing here? I never thought we'll be seeing each other again!" There were tears in Ayeka's eyes as she said that much to the surprise of everyone.  
  
Hanamichi on the other hand was practically crying. To stop him, Yohei kicked his butt which angered the tensai. But Ayeka intervened much to the surprise of everyone again because an enraged Sakuragi is not someone who can be stopped easily. They have known and dreaded his temper during the first semester.  
  
"Ayeka, leave me alone and let me deal with that jerk! Nobody insults a tensai and gets away with it!" Hanamichi said pushing Ayeka who was in the way.  
  
But Ayeka was strong considering she also has to do this when her big brothers (two are bigger than Hanamichi) go into a fight mostly involving her.  
  
"Look Hana-chan, it's okay. No harm was done right? Besides, you still haven't told me how come you're here?"  
  
Hanamichi seemed to calm down. "I think I should be the one asking you that!"  
  
The others looked at them oddly. First, because Hanamichi was having a very good rapport with a girl. Second, the girl with very nice long legs seems to be very delighted to see Hanamichi. Third, the two seems to be oblivious of their surroundings. Fourth and most importantly, Hanamichi seemed to have forgotten about Haruko who was standing next to them only three feet apart. The whole court seemed to have stopped as they watched the two.  
  
"Hehehe, let me introduce you to my team. They consider me the tensai and basketball man!"  
  
At the background, someone could be heard saying, "Do'aho".  
  
"Baka Kitsune! I heard that!" Then the two proceeded to a small fight (chibi mode) with dust coming out.  
  
"Kitsune?" Ayeka asked.  
  
"Sakuragi-kun calls Rukawa-kun kitsune." Haruko explained. They watched as Gori, Haruko's brother dragged the two. "You know Sakuragi-kun?"  
  
Ayeka slightly bowed her head. "Hai! – "  
  
She was about to say something but was cut short by Sakuragi. "Ayeka-chan, come here and let me introduce you properly."  
  
Ayeka was a bit hesitant since all of them were looking at her. She felt a bit embarrassed and she has a strong urge to knock down Hanamichi. Nevertheless, she went to him.  
  
"Everyone, I want you to meet my cousin, Ayeka Shiori!" Hanamichi announced. Gasps were heard. It was the first time they met a relative of Hanamichi. Some of them know that Hanamichi leaves with his old Aunt and that both parents are dead already.  
  
That would explain the deep red hair the girl has and she really was tall. She is short by only a few centimeters to Hanamichi's height. She was introduced one by one to the team. All of them made handshakes except for Rukawa who only nodded.  
  
"It's okay Hanamichi-chan. We've met already. He is my classmate in almost all subjects."  
  
"Nani? No wonder I didn't see you when you get here. Too bad you have the kitsune as your classmate. He is not a tensai like me. Hahahahaha!!!" Another fight was about to ensue but luckily the Captain got in the way.  
  
"Oi Kitsune, I don't want you messing around with my cousin. Even if I'm not in the classroom, I've got roaming eyes and I know your every move. Touch her and I'll kill you!" Obviously, he knows about Ayeka's beauty and how she attracts men like bees. She and her brothers were very close with Hanamichi. In elementary, Hanamichi also acts as her protector.  
  
"I wouldn't date a do'aho like yourself!" Rukawa coolly answered. It angered both Hanamichi and Ayeka.  
  
"Why you – !" they shouted in unison.  
  
"ENOUGH!" Akagi roared. Both were silenced at once. He felt that the cousin of Sakuragi was very similar to the latter. Both are easily provoked which is definitely a bad omen. A male Sakuragi he can control but how do you control his female version?  
  
Ayeka stayed and watched the game. She was totally impressed with Sakuragi's skills. Back then; no matter how they encouraged him to join in basketball or in any other sports, he would easily turn them down. He rather enjoyed being a bully and Ayeka's protector.  
  
She also noticed the other members of the team. Rukawa was definitely good, much to the delight of his fangirls. Now she knows that at least Rukawa has the right to be popular because he really is talented. Except for his grades, she thinks. She was still irritated with what the kitsune said moments ago. She couldn't believe that he thinks of her as a do'aho. Probably because of her cousin but still, it was the first time a boy had practically turned her down in front of everyone! She felt her blood simmering and if her hair was down, it would be blazing red. At one time, when she was angry, one of her friends actually dumped water on her head thinking it was on fire.  
  
Rukawa felt that someone was staring at him hard. He looked around the area. The do'aho was not looking at him so he thought it could be someone else. He can't concentrate much because it was definitely a hate stare. Then he found the source and surprised to find that it was a girl. He was glad that it wasn't a boy so definitely a fight was not about to ensue. He thought the girl might probably hate him because he didn't notice her or probably didn't answer one of the mails he gets in his locker. He had practically forgotten that the girl was Sakuragi's cousin.  
  
Ayeka was nudged by Haruko who whispered, "He's looking at you!"  
  
Ayeka was brought back to reality. She thought Haruko was practically squealing with delight. She pitied her. How she wished Haruko would return her cousin's feelings. If only ….  
  
Haruko looked somewhat bewildered at Ayeka who was staring at her wildly. "I-Is there something wrong Ayeka?"  
  
As usual, Ayeka tried to play matchmaking again. And again, she intends to interfere, no, 'help' others and this time, it would be Haruko and her cousin.  
  
"Oh nothing much Haruko-san," she smiled with an evil glint in her eyes.  
  
Meanwhile, two particular boys were looking at Ayeka as well. It was only natural that boys do that specially to a froshie.  
  
"Hey Micchy, do you like what you see so far?" Ryota snickered.  
  
"Don't you dare call me Micchy, Ryochin!"  
  
"Ryochin?! Why you –" but before they actually punch each other, Ayako let out her fan and whacked the two.  
  
"Ayako-chan, why did you do that?" Ryota asked while massaging his back neck.  
  
"You two behave okay?" With that she left.  
  
"Anyway, do you like Sakuragi's cousin that much?"  
  
"Huh? What?" Mitsui asked. He was looking at her, from head to toe. He just can't shake the feeling that somehow behind that entire charade is a very interesting girl. Or was it because she was new? She looks very boyish especially with the cap and the way she handles Sakuragi like a guy. But he also loves girls who were independent and knows how to handle a guy. He continued daydreaming in which he didn't notice the ball going his way. "Itai!"  
  
That caught Ayeka's attention. She giggled a little looking at how he came to a chibi mode and tried to attack Sakuragi who was responsible for the ball. Hmm, he does look cute, she said to herself. She remembered the guy's name as Mitsui Hisashi. Just then, he looked up and caught her eye. Unexpectedly, he winked at her much to Ayeka's utter surprise. Could it be that he can see right through my façade?, she asked herself.  
  
But it could be just her imagination for he quickly went back to practice. Haruko didn't noticed either or maybe she was too busy watching Rukawa. Sweat drop. 


	3. Chapter 3 - The Seatmate

Note: Standard Disclaimers apply. Thanks for all the reviews!!!  
  
  
  
Chapter Three  
  
"The Seatmate"  
  
For the days that followed, Ayeka became more familiar with her surroundings and had gotten used to the daily traffic. She was able to develop shortcuts though she realized some of those shortcuts are not advisable for a girl alone to pass by. But she was early enough so that she will not encounter any thugs in the way.  
  
She had also accepted the fact that her cousin is familiar but not in a brilliant sort of way. She doesn't know if she has to do something about it or not. But she is impressed and so were the others on how fast he can learn basketball. She was seriously thinking of teaching him a few techniques she learned from her youngest brother, Aoshi who, unknown to others, is the famous and youngest athlete in all Japan to join the national team.  
  
So far, she was thankful that she doesn't have any admirers, yet? Hanamichi was always on the lookout for any guys who dare to even hold her hands. Not that she really mind. In fact she was grateful for once for the peace she felt and she doesn't have to worry too much about rowdy boys trying to get her attention. That is why, she always maintain a low profile. Though she just can't help it to flash her trademark smile and infectious laugh every time she feels like it.  
  
As for her fiancé, she doesn't have too much time to spare for him to actually interact since he was also busy with basketball practice. Come to think of it, nobody knew about the engagement thing. Even Hanamichi didn't know about it because she felt it unnecessary for them to know since it's not a real thing. She just told them that she is staying with a cousin of hers (father side so the family is not really related to Hanamichi's).  
  
She was a daily spectator of the basketball practice. She always goes with Haruko to visit her brother but obviously it was because of Rukawa.  
  
One time during English lesson, she was totally surprised when she and Rukawa was asked to stay after class. Now what did I do?, she asked herself.  
  
Murmurs were heard and she could feel the cold stare of the fan girls as they went to the teacher.  
  
The teacher waited until there were only three of them left. He made both of them sat down.  
  
"I know this may come as a shock to you Rukawa but I'm afraid you will not be able to join your basketball team if you continue with your very low grades!"  
  
To this, Ayeka didn't dare to look at Rukawa. She knew just how much basketball means to him. He might be seething with anger right now!  
  
"I may tolerate your manners during class but I will not cover up for your grades during exams. The faculty has decided that you will not join basketball if you will fail at least one exam this coming January! You have at least two months to prepare. That means you have to ….."  
  
As the teacher continued with his speech, Ayeka became confused on just what was she doing there if only to hear the teacher lecture Rukawa about his grades and performance in academics?  
  
"… that is why," their teacher said, "you have Ayeka."  
  
To that, Ayeka's ears perked up. Oh-oh!  
  
The teacher looked at them straight in the eye. "Ms. Shiori, the school has decided that you will tutor Mr. Rukawa. Considering your highly remarkable grades in all subjects, you are a definite fit for the job. As you can see, the school still sees it fit that Mr. Rukawa be enrolled due to his contribution in basketball."  
  
Ayeka was speechless. She? A tutor for Rukawa? The guy who is supposed to be an ice block? But it didn't end there.  
  
"In addition, both of you are strictly required to have lessons after Rukawa's basketball practice to ensure that you, Rukawa, will not spend more time practicing basketball. After his practice, the two of you must spend at least two to three hours each day for academic lessons. We don't care where you do it as long as we see improvements in Rukawa's grades. Now, is that understood?"  
  
Both of them were silent.  
  
Then Ayeka spoke up, "B-But Sempai, surely Rukawa can do it by –"  
  
" – No!" The teacher cut in. "If we leave it all to Rukawa, he will surely fail…" The teacher continued on Rukawa's many faults and Ayeka's very good performance in class. Both of them wished fervently wished their teacher would stop.  
  
Ayeka groaned. This is not good! How she wished the day would end.  
  
"Before you both leave," their sempai said catching the direct attention of the two, "this setup starts now."  
  
O_o 


End file.
